Forever & Ever
by anySuzuki
Summary: Las promesas son sagradas para Lelouch, pero cuando está a punto de flaquear, Suzaku está y vive para obligarlo a cumplirlas. Nippon Rebellion AU/Yaoi/Oneshot


**Nippon Rebellion AU**

 **Yaoi**

 **Oneshot**

 **Post Stage 75**

 **...**

 **Forever & Ever**

No fue sorpresa para nadie.

De hecho era lo único que podían dar por seguro una vez que Lelouch estaba de vuelta en casa.

Suzaku había expresado su compromiso antes, _con el país,_ _**con la familia**_ y por sobre todas las cosas y el resto de los seres vivos del planeta, _aunque algunos no les pareciera,_ con su elección de pareja.

Así que estaba dedicado en cuerpo, alma y espíritu a la única persona que podía mantenerlo con esperanza en un mundo donde la opresión de Britannia creaba mucho descontento. _No era su obligación,_ era su mantra asegurarse de que Lelouch permaneciera respirando.

Y ahora que ese mismo imperio había sido reducido a un leve punto en el mapa, no estaba dentro de sus planes dejar que Lelouch lo abandonara con una sonrisa y un suspiro complacido.

Lo odiaba tanto, por las largas semanas donde fingió ser otra persona para apoyar el plan de Schneizel, _para buscar una nueva oportunidad para Japón._ Por fingir su muerte, después ignorarlo e insultar la imagen que el japonés atesoraba de Lelouch.

Esa persona no se parecía en nada a la que había jurado seguir y proteger, _esa persona amenazaba con hacerle odiar la imagen de Lelouch_ aunque fuese por una buena causa. Muy dentro de sí, había una parte que argumentaba por la lógica y la razón, donde todos estaban de acuerdo que Lelouch haría lo que fuese por Japón y eso incluía fingir estar del lado de Britannia, trabajar para el imperio e ignorar su relación con Suzaku.

Pero eso estaba en el pasado ya.

Dos días en el pasado quizás no era mucho, pero era la confirmación de todo lo que el ojiverde quería saber.

Lelouch estaba vivo, a pesar de haberse despedido después de su gran hazaña y la desactivación de FLEIJA.

Y _su_ Lelouch viviría para contarlo sin más amenazas de un imperio, solo debía darle tiempo, atención y cariño.

Las recomendaciones de Gensai eran estrictas y entre más larga la lista, el alma de Suzaku se encogía de manera miserable pensando en cuánto daño le habían causado a Lelouch, _y cuánto daño se buscó a si mismo por necedad._ Sabía que estar con Schneizel no debió ser nada fácil, pero **demonios** … una sola señal que le hubiese hecho y al carajo la paz mundial.

Porque Suzaku no se consideraba a sí mismo una persona egoísta, _todo lo contrario_ , era un tonto sin remedio que podía anteponer el bienestar del resto antes de pensar en su vida.

Y ahora, había solo una persona que le hacía romper sus principios.

Alguien que le hacía desear ser **egoísta** , _desaparecer a Lelouch de la escena y conservarlo para sí mismo._

 **Enojarse** con el mundo por pedir tanto de una sola persona, _¿Por qué tenía que ser de la persona que amaba?_

Y pedir una **retribución.** Porque Lelouch había pagado con poner su propia vida e integridad al borde por personas que no lo merecían, países que salían beneficiados sin ningún rasguño y otros que jamás lo agradecerían.

 _Sin noches de desvelo, sin la incertidumbre de no saber si su ser amado realmente se había dado por vencido y solo era cuestión de minutos para que su vida se apagara._

El doctor no le dio muchas esperanzas, le dijo que esperara lo peor.

Suzaku quería apostar esta única vez, porque Lelouch permanecería fiel a sus promesas.

- _"Te veo al final de esto"- dijo y cada quien tomó su Knightmare._

El final había llegado.

Necesitaba verlo despierto, _ahora._

* * *

Entonces, Suzaku podía re-evaluar su cambio en los últimos días.

La política no le interesaba.

La Federación le era indiferente.

Ni siquiera se sentía jovial de que Britannia no rondara las cercanías.

Pasaba cada segundo posible pegado a Lelouch, asegurándose de una- _sola-_ _ **cosa.**_

-Sigue respirando y no tendrás problemas conmigo- apretó sus dedos alrededor de la mano de Lelouch y besó el dorso de su mano –Es la única obligación que tienes, no es tan difícil-

Veía eterno el momento en que Lelouch le respondiera cualquier estupidez o lo echara de la habitación por entrar en tanta confianza, meter un sofá, dejar su ropa tirada por todos lados y sobre otras cosas, _sostener su mano._

…

 _-"Los soldados nos verán y se armará un gran escándalo. Suficiente con mi ascendencia"-_

 _-"Tu reputación también es importante, Suzaku. Ser gay sería lo de menos, pero elegir un príncipe de Britannia…"-_

 _-"Al primer ministro le dará un ataque"-_

…

Lelouch siempre trató de protegerlo. No porque no quisiera esa relación, sino porque estaba dispuesto a sacrificar esos detalles de _seguridad_ y naturalidad como sostener una mano, para que Suzaku no se metiera en problemas con nadie. _Era el hijo biológico del primer ministro de Japón,_ tenía un estatus que mantener.

Incluso si Suzaku se reía de lo tonto de sus preocupaciones y lo besara cada vez que Lelouch estuviese tratando de meter algo de sentido común en su cabeza haciendo peor la pelea. El ojiverde argumentaba que si su padre no había tenido problema alguno con la relación de ambos, entonces no había más obstáculos que sortear.

E incluso si el primer ministro hubiese tenido algún problema con esa relación, no estaba a discusión.

Apretó los nudillos de la mano de Lelouch contra sus labios nuevamente y suspiró sin despegarlos todavía.

-Vamos, tienes que cumplir tu promesa-

Las promesas de Lelouch eran sagradas, pero esa le interesaba por encima del resto. Con esa se aseguraba de que no desparecería sin una explicación, pensaría dos veces antes de hacer algo tonto y la vida se tornaría incluso más interesante que antes. _Era el siguiente paso ahora que Britannia había desaparecido._

 _-_ Lo prometiste, Lelouch-

…

…

…

 _La alarma se había dado, los japoneses estaban corriendo a los refugios y los soldados, en su basto entrenamiento, sabían qué posición tomar sin que su inmediato oficial al mando tuviera que estar presente. Los entrenamientos para la contingencia de Lelouch siempre le habían parecido exagerados, pero ahora que veía los resultados de primera mano y en el mejor momento posible, jamás cuestionaría de nuevo sus técnicas de terrorismo militar._

 _-Lástima que solo las bases de Tokyo tienen este entrenamiento- comentó y Lelouch sonrió mientras ajustaba las agujetas de sus botas._

 _-Mi jurisdicción no es muy grande, se hace lo que se puede con poder limitado. Aunque de todas maneras dudo que Japón se enfrasque en una batalla con el cien por ciento de su milicia, Britannia siempre busca acabar las capitales primero y da la casualidad que la capital está dentro de mi jurisdicción, muy desafortunado para ellos-_

 _Suzaku suspiró aliviado de una manera tonta por la lógica de Lelouch, pero no pudo reprimir doblarse un poco a partir de la cadera y besar su frente como premio a su esfuerzo, además aprovechaba que estaba distraído con sus zapatos como para mostrar resistencia._

 _-Suzaku…- advirtió levantando la vista._

- _Lo sé, la moral de los hombres- canturreó el ojiverde todavía sonriendo._

 _-No, estamos solos- apuntó Lelouch con obviedad –Solo quería decirte que tienes la cremallera abajo y eso sí afectaría la moral de los hombres- había un brillo malvado en sus ojos cuando terminó la oración y eso dejó a Suzaku inmóvil._

 _Ignorando una amenaza que se acercaba al paso de los segundos._

- _Es en serio- repitió Lelouch cuando el japonés no se movió para subir el cierre, que dejaba a plena vista la ropa interior de la suerte de Suzaku -¿Qué te pasa?-_

 _Suzaku alargó una mano y tapó la boca de Lelouch, tratando de congelar el momento un poco más de tiempo. Aferrándose a la conclusión a la que su mente había llegado y que no quería que Lelouch arruinara con la lógica aunque su bóxer estuviese en llamas._

 _Lelouch lo miró confundido pero no dijo más,_ no podía de todas formas. _Y esperó pacientemente a que el ojiverde ordenara todo lo que parecía estar revoloteando en su mente, aunque a él no se le ocurría nada más importante que terminar de alistarse y salir a reunirse con el ejército, listos para una última pelea._

 _La mano de Suzaku se movió con suavidad fuera de la boca de Lelouch, pero sin perder contacto con su rostro lo acarició hasta que su palma acunaba la mejilla de Lelouch y los dedos rozaban su oreja._

 _El Britannian seguía confundido de una manera tierna, lo suficiente para asentar la idea en la mente de Suzaku y poner decisión en sus acciones._

 _Sin perder contacto visual o mover su mano un milímetro, Suzaku se hincó en una rodilla y levantó su otra mano para enmarcar el rostro de Lelouch, centrando por completo su atención solo en ambos._

 _Nada de bases militares, nada de guerra, solo_ _ **ambos.**_

 _-Cásate conmigo- declaró, seguro y sin rodeos. Mirando directamente en un par de ojos violetas que se dilataron un poco por la sorpresa pero que recuperaron el control casi de inmediato, preocupado por la seriedad de las palabras del japonés._

 _-Hay una alarma nacional, Suzaku- susurró sin romper el encanto._

 _-Lo sé- aseguró sin mover la cabeza –Y no me interesa-_

 _Lelouch sonrió levemente porque sabía que a pesar de lo psicótico y mal planeado que eso sonaba, Suzaku iba muy en serio. Porque no rompía el contacto visual y parecía decidido a obtener una respuesta._

 _Además, una respuesta positiva ya que no se lo había preguntado. Lo estaba ORDENANDO._

 _-Cuando el imperio desaparezca- respondió Lelouch en el mismo tono, sin pensarlo más de treinta segundos._

 _Hasta entonces Suzaku parpadeó, absorbiendo lo que había pasado y la respuesta de Lelouch. La respuesta POSITIVA que Lelouch le había dado porque lo estaba mirando a los ojos, sin escapar del contacto de sus manos, sin reírse y poniendo literalmente una meta antes de ese gran paso._

 _-Cuando el imperio…- y tenía que repetirlo para creérselo._

 _-¿Acaso no confías en mí?- sonrió Lelouch, Suzaku no perdió más tiempo y lo besó de forma dolorosa ya que sus labios chocaron._

 _Ese era un SI._

 _Ese era, en un FUTURO CERCANO._

 _Era un, TE LO PROMETO._

* * *

Aunque Schneizel no entraba en los planes, _entonces._

Con la ayuda de Milly y solo su celular de compañía y contacto con el mundo exterior, Suzaku había hecho otra cosa además de estar junto a Lelouch velando por su vida.

Despegó los nudillos de su pareja de sus labios y con cuidado deslizó en su dedo anular un hermoso y delgado anillo de compromiso. Su color plateado relucía como nuevo y no era muy contrastante con el tono pálido de las manos de Lelouch, era perfecto.

-Ahora solo tienes que despertar- pidió apretando su mano con ambas suyas, besándola de nuevo e implorando por un nuevo milagro. –Nunca has roto tus promesas y no es buen tiempo para empezar-

* * *

 **¿Y ahora?**

 **Feliz Cumpleaños KAM n.n esto si cuenta.**

 **anySuzuki**


End file.
